


make it cream

by smolwoozi (littlenoona)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Crying, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, House Party, Light Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quiet Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Wet & Messy, Whining, almost getting caught, alpha!kyungsoo, bottom!chanyeol, lapslock, omega!chanyeol, top!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenoona/pseuds/smolwoozi
Summary: chanyeol gets nosy. kyungsoo gets indulgent.or, baekhyun and junmyeon have a house warming party. chanyeol and kyungsoo christen the townhouse, like any good guests would.





	make it cream

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by wild thoughts and the anti album.

“they’re all watching the movie. no one’s even going to notice.”

kyungsoo presses chanyeol against the door, nosing at his soft, slender neck. chanyeol whimpers, squirming against the heavy oak. his body is warm against chanyeol's, impossibly so. chanyeol blushes deeply, fisting his hands in kyungsoo's soft cotton t shirt as a raspberry red flush crosses over his nose and cheeks.

“h-hyung, our friends—“ chanyeol mumbles, melting into the kiss kyungsoo plants on him. they shouldn’t. they really, really shouldn’t. all chanyeol wanted was to stretch his legs a little before settling in for an all night movie session with their friends.

baekhyun and junmyeon just moved to this new apartment in jamsil and baekhyun had bragged about, like, their luxury kitchen, their smart home appliances, the balcony, private access to the roof... chanyeol was half jealous and half curious, ended up poking around during the movie because he was nosy, endearingly so.

“they’re gonna hear us!” he protests quietly, but his protest holds no bite. as worried as he is about getting caught, he's a little more focused on finally getting what he wants from kyungsoo. kyungsoo insists and protests, says that he always gives chanyeol everything he wants, but chanyeol begs to differ.

chanyeol is spoiled, if kyungsoo is to believed.

chanyeol had somehow found himself in the guest bathroom upstairs after a couple of minutes of exploring the luxury townhouse. he sent a goofy selfie to his boyfriend in the mirror, sticking out his tongue and looking at the mirror in boredom. kyungsoo says chanyeol is cute when he tries to be edgy, mostly because he's all soft edges and supple lines and doesn't have it in him to be "tough", says he likes the juxtaposition, whatever that's supposed to mean.

chanyeol loves the bathroom—it’s perfect, set up with bright, iridescent lights around the mirror, and a marble counter top that runs along the whole length of the bathroom. the shower has a glass door, has not one, but two overhead shower nozzles, and benches. who the fuck needs a bench in the shower? chanyeol glowers. their bathroom back home is nice too, he guesses, but this is beautiful and he finds himself a little envious.

[txt] _hyung omg look at this counter!! i love it! it's so cute_  
[txt] **i wonder how sturdy it is.......?**  
[txt] _wanna find out?_  
[txt] **lol k**

chanyeol thought kyungsoo was joking, honestly, and he didn’t think kyungsoo would take him up on it, but kyungsoo joined him only a minute or two later, tugging him into the dark room, telling chanyeol to be a good boy. kyungsoo wants to kill chanyeol, he’s sure.

“no one’s gonna know,” kyungsoo promises softly, slipping his cool hands under chanyeol’s bnha sweater. it’s dorky and chanyeol loves it, but kyungsoo thinks it looks better on the floor. even though the bathroom lights are off, there are soft led lights around the border of the mirror that provide a soft, hazy, intimate air. their reflection makes chanyeol squirm. “they won’t notice we’re gone. you can be quiet, can’t you?” underneath, he wears a thin white cotton undershirt, thin enough that kyungsoo can see the lovebites from last night on his sides.

“s- _soo_ ,” chanyeol whines, huffing when kyungsoo thumbs at his nipples, stiff and sensitive. he’s melting against the door. he knows he is. he clenches his legs when he hears a chorus of laughter beneath them, blushing when he thinks about their friends and how they don't know that they're about to fool around in the bathroom. kyungsoo smiles up at chanyeol, leaning in as he rubs their noses together, ghosting his lips over chanyeol’s. “i... h-hyung!”

“what’s the matter, chanyeol? you don’t want anyone to hear, right?”

chanyeol nods, sighing into the kiss kyungsoo plants on him, cupping his cheeks with cool hands.

kyungsoo is a menace. he is. kyungsoo is usually relatively well behaved, but something about being in a room full of alphas made him possessive and annoyingly controlling, always touching chanyeol and squinting at anyone who got too close. he would have probably growled at them if chanyeol hadn't been glaring at him and hissing at him to cut it out. yixing and junmyeon and jongdae  are their friends and kyungsoo has nothing to prove to them—but that isn’t stopping him.

they’re supposed to be cuddling under a blanket and drinking beer and watching badly directed thrillers downstairs, but this is—this, kyungsoo whispering against him, hands roaming underneath his sweater, this is a thousand times better.

chanyeol presses soft kisses to his boyfriend’s jaw and neck, struggling to stifle his moans. he loves the way kyungsoo touches him, he knows him so well, knows what he wants and what he needs. he palms kyungsoo through his grey sweats—the grey sweats alone are a problem, chanyeol could feel kyungsoo poking him for literally two hours. kyungsoo knows what they do to chanyeol. chanyeol is half convinced kyungsoo wore them on purpose. he likes the outline of his cock, likes seeing it pressing against the material and takes a distinct pleasure in knowing he did that to kyungsoo. he did that, all by himself.

kyungsoo toys with the button on chanyeol’s jeans, watching the soft rosy red blush fan over his tanned cheeks, bangs hanging over his big brown eyes. his lashes fan over his cheeks delicately. kyungsoo wants to ruin him. he tugs chanyeol over to the counter, turning him around swiftly. chanyeol’s panting and huffing softly, gripping the counter so hard his veins pop. chanyeol kicks off his pants with a little help from kyungsoo, letting them pool around his knees as his cheeks burn. he’s leaking and the plug isn’t helping at all and his shorts are too tight. too much.

his face is literally on fire. kyungsoo’s gonna see it and—

“oh, baby,” kyungsoo breathes, kissing the nape of chanyeol’s neck, chuckling underneath his breath. chanyeol glances up and watches kyungsoo behind him in the mirror, watches him lick his lips, flinches as the hand comes down, but is pleasantly surprised to see it’s just an appraising, soft caress. he loves watching kyungsoo, how he moves, how he constantly smolders at chanyeol. he looks at him like he’s going to ruin him, always.

“i—i _wanted_ —but you _didn’t_ , we had to get ready to come over but i’m—" kyungsoo kisses his cheek, hand gripping chanyeol’s left ass cheek tightly.

so chanyeol went commando, big deal. he just, like, wanted some friction and he wanted to ride kyungsoo before they left, but kyungsoo wanted to be all responsible alpha and be like, no, we have to go to junmyeon’s, insisted it would be "rude" to show up late. they needed to be polite. polite to someone he didn’t even like, but whatever. he tolerated junmyeon because chanyeol and baekhyun were impossibly close, but junmyeon had hands and eyes that lingered and more often than not, they lingered on chanyeol. he wasn’t having it.

still, what kind of guests would they be if they showed up late? if they didn’t help... christen the apartment, in their own way? kyungsoo grins darkly to himself.

anyway, chanyeol was dripping and he didn’t want to not come over but he didn’t want to make a mess of himself, either. it’s all kyungoo’s fault, like always. everything is kyungsoo’s fault.

kyungsoo toys with chanyeol for a while, pops a thumb in chanyeol’s mouth when he gets a little too loud, tells him he’ll leave him wet and alone if he slams his hand on the counter one more time. the thing is, he knows kyungsoo means it. more than once, chanyeol’s left whimpering and whining, empty, wanting, all because kyungsoo felt like it. his self restraint bordered on scary.

but chanyeol can’t help himself, anyway—he loves kyungsoo’s hands on his body, his lips, his voice. god. kyungsoo is a menace and he knows it. chanyeol loves him for it, eyes slipping shut as he struggles to not make any noise. chanyeol has always been loud and kyungsoo knows it, exploits it and he doesn’t care and it’s, like, just—

he twists the plug at its base, tugs it a little, manages to wriggle a finger in between and curl it around, sinks into his wetness. he loves how pliant chanyeol gets when he’s like this, really.

it’s a good thing he’s got something in chanyeol’s mouth. when he finally does pull the plug out, chanyeol’s cute pink hole winks as dribbles of slick ooze out slowly. chanyeol’s all but crying, pressing himself back against kyungsoo—trying to—and quivering.

“be good, baby,” kyungsoo says as he pulls his thumb away, swiping the wet digit over chanyeol’s dripping hole. chanyeol whimpers pitifully, arching his back. kyungsoo wants to take his time to thoroughly debauch his sensitive, crybaby boyfriend. he does. he wants chanyeol a crying, whimpering, hiccuping mess before he sinks into him and pounds his ass to sleep. he does. it’s his favorite thing. he’s made an art out of defiling the wiry, tall, goofy omega, and he’s not one to rush.

but they’ve already been here for, like, ten minutes and it’s going to get suspicious. he told jongdae that he was sure chaneyol wasn’t feeling well and he went to go check up on him, so their time is limited.

downstairs, there are collective yelps and gasps of surprise as the thriller takes a probably predictable turn. had they stayed downstairs, maybe he could have tugged chanyeol onto his lap, ground up into him, made him come all flushed and whiny. next time, kyungsoo thinks, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s warm cheek. definitely next time.

“shush,” kyungsoo murmurs, pulling his thumb from chanyeol’s mouth. “don’t make me gag you.” chanyeol huffs, face flush as he gnaws on his lips. chanyeol’s lips are perfect, his back is perfect, his shoulders, bottom, legs, side, mouth, cock. everything about his boy is perfect and kyungsoo is a little pissed off that he can’t enjoy it fully. “‘s the matter, baby? i thought you wanted me to touch you.”

“you’re being m-mean,” chanyeol cries softly, squirming. kyungsoo smiles into his neck, kissing the skin there and watching him whimper, melting. chanyeol is too easy. "i-i-i--fuck!"

“what? huh? can’t hear you,” kyungsoo taunts, gripping his ass again. he loves slamming into him, spanking him, biting the plush cheeks. he loves seeing hand prints on his soft, tan skin, little bruises that make his boy squirm if he sits the wrong way.

“kyungsoo!”

“what?” he asks as he slaps chanyeol’s pretty cock, bending a little to take off chanyeol’s underwear, setting it on the counter. “try me, baby. you’re so cute when you whine.” chanyeol’s weeping—leaking out of his eyes, the angry pink tip of his penis, the soft hole that welcomes kyungsoo always. god, he wants to ravage him.

he palms his own weeping cock a few times, swiping his hand over the veiny, hot shaft. chanyeol just looks so good like this, looks delectable, and a small part of kyungsoo is a little pissed off that he can’t eat him out right now. it's one of his favorite things to do, because chanyeol always, always cries with these pitiful little tears, loses his mind when kyungsoo squeezes the base of his cock and doesn't let him come, drags it out. he doesn't have that luxury today, unfortunately. damn it. chanyeol grips the counter for purchase, tilting his head to the side and exposing his soft, slender neck. he’d bite him if it wouldn’t get so messy and take up so much precious time. chanyeol is a bleeder and a screamer, and if kyungsoo bites him, he knows everyone would for sure know what they did.

kyungsoo doesn’t waste any more time before sinking into chanyeol’s waiting heat, plunging into chanyeol’s hot warm gushing hole. chanyeol cries into the crook of his arm, shoulders shaking with the effort.

“fuck, _chanyeol_ —“

“ _soo_ ,” chanyeol hiccups, pressing back into his boyfriend with his soft, pillowy hips. it’s beautiful. he feels so full, so wanted, loves that it’s only kyungsoo who can make him feel this way.

chanyeol is loud by nature, laughs loudly, loves loudly, snores loudly, cries and moans and begs during sex like his life depends on it. needy little thing. it’s one of kyungsoo’s favorite things about him. chanyeol, his darling boy, takes up so much space and is so clumsy and all he does is fumble and he’s so, so cute when he cries.

he’s always crying, always whining. he whines when he doesn’t get his way, loses a match against baekhyun, whines at the gym when someone's on his favorite treadmill, whines when he’s too hot, too cold, too hungry, too tired, it’s too early—whines when kyungsoo slides in and fucks him slow into their bed, whines when kyungsoo fucks him hard, blows him, teases him.

_fucking crybaby_.

kyungsoo loves him.

so it doesn’t surprise him in the slightest when he has to clamp a hand over chanyeol’s needy little mouth, kissing his jaw as he pounds into him furiously, picking up a harsh, unrelenting pace. chanyeol is a hot, wet, searing grip, tight and perfect and they don’t have enough time to take it slow. if kyungsoo didn't know any better, he'd think chanyeol wants to get caught. chanyeol isn't an exhibitionist, but kyungsoo is. this is the closest they've ever gotten to fooling around in public, and he's not going to squander the chance.

“k-kyungsoo—“ chanyeol whimpers, breath fogging behind kyungsoo’s hand, unable to help himself. kyungsoo stills for a second when he thinks he hears the steps creaking, but chanyeol is rocking back and milking kyungsoo like he’ll die if he doesn’t, eager and desperate. “why are you s-stopping?”

“i think i heard someone.”

“no, no, c’mon,” chanyeol begs, shaking his head, dark locks sticking to his forehead with sweet beads of sweat. “it’s just us, baby, _come on_.”

“be quiet,” kyungsoo chastises, but indulgently fucks chanyeol anyway, unable to get enough of him and his tight, wet hole. he’s dripping everywhere and kyungsoo honestly wouldn’t be surprised if there’s a puddle at their feet, at this point. "shut up, chanyeol. i mean it."

but of course telling chanyeol to be quiet is the same as telling him to scream. he can’t be quiet, really can’t, and kyungsoo again debates carrying a gag in his pocket for moments like these.

“harder, p-please, it feels—fuck, i c-can’t—yes! _yes_!”

“yeah, baby? you’re been gagging for it all day, haven’t you? you’re not fooling anyone,” kyungsoo teases, laughing softly underneath his breath when chanyeol hiccups in response, tears pooling in his eyes. typical. “i could smell you from downstairs.”

chanyeol moans then, unabashed and fucking loud, like they aren’t in someone else’s bathroom while all their friends (chanyeol’s friends) watch movies downstairs. he’s crying and begging like they’re back in their loft, or in the car, or in kyungsoo’s fucking office, reaching for his hand and giving it a soft squeeze. chanyeol has no sense of shame and something about that makes kyungsoo fall even more in love with him, if that's even possible. kyungsoo snaps a quick picture of them, yanking chanyeol's hair when chanyeol starts getting loud again. it only spurs him on.

“ _shut up_ ,” kyungsoo insists, pushing his shoulders down for leverage, hips snapping harshly. “god damn it, chanyeol! someone’s going to—”

“chanyeol?” baekhyun asks softly, knocking on the door. the beta is worried about his friend. of course he is, they’ve been gone for about fifteen minutes now and kyungsoo should have expected him to come check on chanyeol at some point.

for fuck’s sake.

he tamps down the growl of irritation that wells inside his throat, rubbing chanyeol’s cheek with a sweaty thumb, shoving two fingers into his mouth, jaws slack and lips cherry red and swollen from how hard he's been biting on them. chanyeol is close, there’s no way he isn’t, with the way he’s shaking and looking back at kyungsoo, all embarrassed and needy. he can’t fault baekhyun for it, it’s in his nature. all he does is worry, and chanyeol’s done more than enough to earn it, always tripping or breaking something with his long clumsy limbs. still, his presence is an irritation when kyungsoo is balls deep in chanyeol, when all kyungsoo wants is to be alone with him, doesn’t want to share him with anyone, especially not his headass friends. especially not baekhyun, chanyeol's sugar baby ass "best friend" who insisted on doing everything with chanyeol, all the fucking time. he didn't have a job, didn't do anything but _piss kyungsoo off_ , him and his fucking _asshole_ boyfriend. so what if he works at sachs? so does kyungsoo. fuck him. fuck _both_ of them.

“see what you did?” kyungsoo mouths against his jaw, half amused and half annoyed. chanyeol blinks at him, hips still rolling and grinding against kyungsoo despite his “best friend” (kyungsoo is his best friend, _not_ baekhyun, but whatever) knocking and asking chanyeol if he’s alright. kyungsoo isn’t even moving anymore, watching his boyfriend desperately try to fuck himself.

“the movie isn’t even that scary,” baekhyun protests, pressing his body against the door. the cloying phermones make kyungsoo frown. he smells like vanilla and cinnamon, like spun sugar. it turns his stomach. chanyeol always smells like spring, something clean and crisp, mixed with kyungsoo. he loves it. "why'd you lock it? ya! what’s wrong?”

“yeah, chanyeol,” kyungsoo murmurs softly, sucking little bites into his slender neck. “what’s the matter, baby? why don’t you tell him?”

chanyeol only glares at kyungsoo, making a petulant face in the mirror at his boyfriend, who is only more and more amused. he has no shame, really—there’s nothing for him to be embarrassed about. but chanyeol is easily embarrassed and humiliated by just about anything. he takes the opportunity to shallowly thrust into chanyeol then, taking in his face, how he squirms delicately and bites harshly on his bottom lip.

“i’m okay,” chanyeol huffs softly, squirming back against him. "i--i'm f- _fine_." his voice breaks as he reaches for kyungsoo's hand, whimpering again.

"you don't sound fine."

"yeah, baby. you don't sound fine at all," kyungsoo teases, sliding his hand around to grip chanyeol's weeping, thick cock, pumping it slowly. "why're you lying?"

"i'm not," chanyeol protests softly, sniffling.

"are you crying?" baekhyun asks, impatient. "ya! should i get kyungsoo?"

"should he?" kyungsoo is peppering little kisses to chanyeol's neck and shoulders, knowing chanyeol is close. he can just sense it and feels drunk off it, and is a little annoyed that baekhyun is so close. "should i tell him to fuck off? or should i stop? you don't wanna get caught, right?"

" _no_!" chanyeol yelps, sighing in relief when kyungsoo thrusts into him twice, then stops. chanyeol hangs his head between his shoulders, trembling. he's going to cry again. when isn't he crying?

"are you upset, yeollie? it's just a movie! we _told_ you it was gonna be scary. look, i'll get kyungsoo and you'll feel better. it's almost over, anyway. the girl escaped! so it's kind of a happy ending. don't worry--"

"h-hyung," chanyeol whines, hiccuping as tears splash down his cheeks, torn between his friend and his boyfriend. it feels really good, but baekhyun is literally, literally leaning against the door and he's close and he's so, so, so terribly overwhelmed. he can't take it. he can't.

"do you wanna cum? huh? i know you do. i can tell," kyungsoo murmurs into his skin. "hm?"

"ugh! chanyeol! you're such a baby. it's just a movie. just wait here, i'll get kyungsoo--"

" _no_!"

"no?" kyungsoo asks, humming softly.

"no? chanyeol, you're crying. of course i'm getting him. or do you want me to come in?"

"i want--fuck," chanyeol curses, huffing as he throws his head back, abdomen clenching as a warm heat invades him, threatens to burn him from the inside out. "h-hyung, please."

"is it the house party? i know you don't like being around so many people. i'm sorry. it was junmyeon's idea, you know how he is," baekhyun sighs, chattering on incessantly. he's just a buzzing noise to kyungsoo, honestly; he's only focused on chanyeol and on making sure the bathroom smells like them. it's a miracle baekhyun hasn't noticed, really, but then he remembers that the annoying omega has a head cold and can't smell anything. maybe it's for the best.

chanyeol comes suddenly, crying around kyungsoo's fingers in relief, hiccups and moans muffled when kyungsoo gags him even more. kyungsoo comes a few moments after, filling chanyeol and leaning against him tiredly. chanyeol turns his head to look back at him, blushing deeply. kyungsoo kisses him, half proud and half still really turned on. junmyeon is going to fucking lose it when he realizes what they did, and he only wishes he could see his reaction.

"baekhyun, uh, i'l... uh, i'll be down later," chanyeol mumbles, rocking his hips slowly against kyungsoo's as he goes soft, not really trusting himself to speak properly.

"what?"

"go away!" chanyeol huffs in irritation. kyungsoo grins, sliding his hands over the planes of chanyeol's abdomen. he's working out, again, chiseling away all the soft edges kyungsoo loves. still, kyungsoo likes the gym selfies, likes showing off his ripped boyfriend. he's all tough and firm and still bends over and takes it like a bitch in heat. something about that makes kyungsoo feel elated.

"whatever, chanyeol, i'll see you downstairs." baekhyun sounds annoyed, but he doesn't mention anything about going to go find kyungsoo, either, so there's that. it's the little things. kyungsoo pulls out of chanyeol with a wet, slick pop, then goes about cleaning up. a little. chanyeol's always boneless, after, which is why kyungsoo tries to fool around on a sturdy surface, if possible, one that chanyeol can lie down on.

once they're tidied up, sticky tissues and slick wipes tossed haphazardly in the trash, chanyeol takes a minute to look at himself and kyungsoo in the mirror. kyungsoo looks... okay, kind of, just a little disheveled, but chanyeol looks debauched. his hair is sticking up in all sorts of different weird directions, his neck is all marked up, and his shirt is a little ripped. kyungsoo helps in back into his sweater, kissing his adam's apple with a small laugh as he helps chanyeol get presentable again.

chanyeol suggests that they go downstairs separately, but kyungsoo ignores him and tugs him down the stairs anyway. their friends are all adults. they're in love, anyway, and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out what happened. why hide it? no one notices anyway, too engrossed in the ending of the film to pay them any mind. baekyhun is the only one who pays chanyeol a second glance, eyes bugging out of his head when kyungsoo tugs chanyeol on his lap, nosing at his neck and pulling the blanket on top of them. junmyeon makes a small face from the other end of the couch, glancing over at kyungsoo.

kyungsoo simply smiles at him before feeding a sleepy chanyeol some popcorn, knowing that chanyeol would probably freak if he flipped him off.

 

 

[txt] _wtf did u do in my bathroom?_  
[txt] **1 new image**  
[txt] _fuck u_  
[txt] **ur welcome! also, fuck u 2! :)**  
[txt] _cum isn't a housewarming gift_  
[txt] **debatable**

 

 

junmyeon can't look chanyeol in the eye for a month after that. kyungsoo is oddly pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr](nayeonnies.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunkissednayeon).


End file.
